eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Solusek Ro's Tower: Monolith of Fire (Solo) (Mission)
Notes *The lava will kill you instantly Steps # Zone in to at #* You will get Dominion of Ro uncurable elemental, that every 20 seconds has a chance to apply Burning Mana which is curable, or cleared by killing mobs. and which turns "cost" of casting spells, combat arts, and Ascension abilities from mana to health. (percentage based, so it will be a noticeable health drain) # Destroy the 6 Shards marked on the map. #* After killing each shard, step on to the pedestal it was on. #* After you have destroyed the 3 shards on a side and stood on the pedestals the eye for that side in the middle will change to a brazier. # Jiva will spawn in the middle #* The platform he is standing on will disappear at 75% life #* A spirit will spawn in one of the four corners around the lava pit, stand in the spirit to damage Jiva. # Return to one of the braziers (east or west) and click to teleport. # Go west and touch the now lit brazier to get teleported. # Kill the Shard of Obsidian in the left alcove of the hallway. Continue along the hall. # Kill Estryxia. (it's helpful to clear the room first) #* the Phoenix has to die 4 times. #*Fire-wall will NOT hurt you. The damage of the named goes up each time you kill it, unless you "reset" the increments on the damage effect, by dragging it though the firewall. #*Alternative: You can just raw damage this enemy if you have a healing merc or potions. Just avoid the other adds around the room. # Use the door on the side to teleport to the next location. # Kill the Shard of Obsidian in the east alcove of the hallway. # Flame Tornados will spawn in the hallway, run into them and kill the efreeti baron of flames that spawn. You may need to run through both corridors several times. #* One will drop efreeti sunlord pendant # When all are dead, open the door at the 'south' end of the hallway. # Kill So'Valiz #* The first set and second set of claws are Reverse MIRRORED (see screenshot). #* The third set claws is just MIRRORED. #* when he says "Let us play a little game, shall we." he becomes immune to damage and rooted. Now you must match the claws of the North and South tower. There are two large columns "towers" in the room, surrounded by sharp claws. The script goes... (set your chat window to show this) #** "The NORTHERN claws must match the SOUTHERN claws!" - Make the 'in' claws on the North match those on the south. #** "The SOUTHERN claws must match the NORTHERN claws!" - Make the 'in' claws on the South match those on the north. #* at 80% health 1 claw will need to be moved, at 50% health 2 claws need to be moved, and at 20% health 3 need be moved. You have less than 30 seconds and if the timer runs out, you die. #* Method 1: There are 10 claws in each circle. Call the claw closest to the middle of the room on each circle number 1. Then count counterclockwise on the north circle and clockwise on the south circle (or, vice versa also works). So the claw that is immediately counterclockwise from number 1 on the north circle is number 2. The claw that is immediately clockwise from number 1 on the south circle is number 2. Continue numbering for all 10 claws. Then match the numbers after the emote. So for example if number 4 is flipped on the master circle, flip number 4 on the copy circle. #* Method 2: The claws of the two towers are sort of 'mirror' images of each other. If I'm at the North tower and the northernmost claw is "in", then I must go to the South tower and the southernmost claw must be "in." If facing north at the north tower and the East-most claw is in, then the East-most claw of the South tower has to 'moved' in. #* Method 3: Note the compass points on the ground: North and South have one claw. East and West have two. There is one in between. Draw a map of this. Look at whichever he calls out first, then circle those, flip the map upside down and then push the corresponding claws on the side that he called out second. #* Flipping the wrong claw just makes you take damage. It doesn't break the script. On the 3rd claw, if you get damaged, it might be quicker to just risk damage and try a couple others than to run across the room. Use sprint! # Use the door on the side to teleport to the "Central Brazier". # kill Xuzl ##at 90% he becomes damage immune and starts to spawn small imps. With enough initial dps, he dies in seconds bypassing the script. ## The glowing columns (jets?) in the center, over the grates, can knock you up to the flame pentagram on top ##Once up there, stand in the central area on a line of flame and, kill the Shard of Obsidian. ## Watch your step, always try to stand on a crossing of 2 lines of the pentagram so you don't fall down one once Shard of Obsidian is dead. Each shard removes its line from the pentagram. ##There are also swords up there and each falls as you defeat each shard. ##once all 5 Shard of Obsidian are dead and all 5 swords fall down, you can either stay there until you move (if you have ranged you can still hit him), or fall down to get closer to attack him. ## A bug has been reported that if you fall down and try to attack him, he is always "out of range" sometimes. He might not lose the "root" he gets while he is summoning imps. If so, you might have to use the jets to attack from height or escape and try again. ##Each flaming sword gives him 10% damage reduction, click each flaming sword once to reduce that. hit him with the biggest hits when all 5 swords are not on fire. the swords will catch fire again after about 20 seconds. Rinse and repeat clicking dpsing till he is dead. # use the portal to the next area Corridor of the Eight # kill the 8 royal guard of Ro in the 8 outer alcoves. After each, click on the circle in the alcove. This allows you to have triangular pads in the next room to jump on so you can reach Sol Ro. You might not need all 8. #use the teleporter in east or west. West is at # Speak to #speak to him again and he turns into epic x4 you need to dps him down to about 90%. #*The jump across from the outer to the inner is almost impossible, you have to jump from the very edge to make it. #* The platform around the edge of the room will kill you if you stand there to long, about 15 sec. #* The center platform is merely damaging, to avoid it, use the sun rays. #*the sun rays of the sun protect you, but will fall down after like 30 seconds. there is a warning before as well, but you can jump off early #*only 1 group member can stand on 1 sun ray (in case you duo it) # Eventually will disappear and the Avatar of the Sun appear. #* This updates the quest. #*the "sun rays" are still active #*You have 380 seconds to kill him. If you fail to kill him, you die. You can use Escape to leave instead if you wish.